Only You
by Hydrilla
Summary: Saat aku berada pada detik-detik kematian, hanya kau yang kupikirkan. Aku bodoh karena merelakan diriku berada pada barisan depan pada perang ini. Aku hanya bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama, agar kau selalu dalam lindungannya, dan air mata sucimu tak akan pernah keluar lagi. Dan aku berdoa agar aku dilahirkan kembali, bersatu lagi denganmu dan kita berada dalam kebahagiaan.


_I pray no tears in your dreams. I know you'll fly high in your life_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ONLY YOU**_

_**.**_

_**Terinspirasi oleh lagu 'Only One' yang dinyanyikan oleh B1A4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Asap-asap berterbangan, menguarkan molekul-molekul karbon monoksida yang menyesakkan pernapasan. Debu-debu ikut tercampur di udara, membawa rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada. Mentari bersinar terik, menghujamkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, beserta kalor yang seolah membakar kulit.

Desingan peluru membelah udara. Kembali menembus permukaan kulit manusia. Entah yang keberapa. Mengucurkan darah dari sosok manusia yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah berdebu. Kawan-kawannya hanya menatap miris, sambil terus berjuang agar tak terpukul mundur.

Ini perang, perjuangan nasionalis. Mempertahankan harga diri bangsa agar tak terinjak-injak layaknya sampah.

Sebuah granat terlempar. Menimbulkan suara debuman dan tanah tergetar. Debu dan asap mendominasi udara. Desingan peluru semakin memekakkan telinga.

Mendadak semuanya hening. Merasakan pergerakan udara yang berhembus dengan cepat. Sebuah besi raksasa melayang, melintas di cakrawala. Helikopter milik tentara yang dipimpin oleh _Mac Arthur _melintas di langit Hiroshima. Menjatuhkan sebuah bom atom yang meluluh lantakkan seluruh bagian Hiroshima.

Semuanya hancur.

Para tentara Jepang mulai meregang nyawa. Serangan mendadak dengan bom atom dari Amerika Serikat yang melawan Jepang dalam Perang Dunia Kedua tidak pernah diperkirakan sebelumnya. Warga sipil banyak yang mati sia-sia. Namun, jiwa mereka damai. Karena mereka mati dalam lingkupan membela _Dai Nippon. _

Sosok prajurit itu terkapar di tanah. Kakinya hancur tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan. Wajah tampannya dibanjiri peluh. Karena rasa panas akibat matahari dan kobaran api yang tersulut oleh bom yang menimpa tempat pasokan bahan bakar. Darah tak berhenti mengucur dari kaki kirinya yang hanya bersisa hingga batas paha.

Tubuh tegapnya terbaring lemah. Senjatanya telah terlempar jauh entah kemana. Debu-debu menempel dibagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup oleh seragam militer yang dikenakannya.

_Inilah akhirnya._

Akhir perjuangannya setelah bertahun-tahun. Pikirannya melayang kepada sosok wanita yang selalu mendampinginya. Tersenyum dikala kegundahan menyelimutinya, menangis jika kesedihan tak mampu membuat air matanya yang telah membeku, kembali mencair. Wanita itu, wanita yang selalu membuatnya berusaha mempertahankan senyuman di wajah manisnya.

Kini ia terkapar lemah tak berdaya. Awan kelabu menggulung di angkasa. Menyembunyikan pusat tata surya dibalik kegelapan. Jika ia boleh meminta kepada _Kami-sama, _ia akan meminta dilahirkan kembali, di dunia yang berbeda. Dimana ia akan bersatu kembali dengan wanita seindah bunga _Sakura. _

Desingan peluru telah berhenti sejak tadi. Membuat keheningan merayapi. Penyesalan berada dimana-mana. Air mata telah tertumpah sejak bom dijatuhkan. Tetapi ia tidak menangis. Hanya sorot matanya yang memantulkan kesedihan. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah berada dalam pelukan wanitanya. Memandang langit biru di padang rumput dengan belaian wanitanya di puncak kepalanya.

Tapi ia sadar, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Setiap malam, ia selalu berdoa kepada _Kami-sama _agar wanitanya terlindungi. Berharap agar kebahagiaan selalu menyelimuti wanitanya. Sehingga, wanitanya tak akan lagi mengeluarkan air matanya yang suci. Ia tahu, dan ia sadar. Ia telah mengekang sosok yang dicintainya, memaksa wanita bermata bening itu untuk menunggunya, hanya menunggu dirinya. Mengurungnya dalam sangkar yang ia sebut rumah.

Tapi ia lebih tak akan rela lagi, jika wanitanya akan terluka oleh dunia luar yang kejam. Dan lebih tak akan rela lagi jika wanitanya pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan rasa hampa, kekosongan hati yang tak lagi terisi.

Ia berjuang untuk membahagiakan wanitanya. Merelakan apapun, tapi takdir begitu kejam. Ia terpaksa berdiri di barisan depan, untuk membela negeri kebanggaannya. Berat rasanya, meninggalkan pujaan hati yang hanya bisa tersenyum pedih mengiringi langkah kakinya yang semakin jauh.

Namun, ia tetap bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_. Karena telah memertemukannya dengan wanita yang setia mendampinginya dikala susah sekalipun. Meskipun kadang, perempuan itu terlalu manja dan tak mau mengerti dirinya, wanita itu tetap ada menopangnya saat ia berada di titik terendah sekalipun.

Seorang tentara _Sekutu_ berjalan mendekat. Berdiri menjulang seolah menantang langit yang kini menggelap. Kilatan-kilatan petir menjadi _background _kemelut pemikiran lelaki yang tengah terkapar. Ia tahu, ajalnya semakin mendekat.

_Sekutu_ itu mengarahkan moncong senjata ke arahnya yang tak berdaya. Tersenyum sinis sebelum menarik pelatuk senjata laras pendeknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _you'll die. So long since I've waiting to kill you." _

Sasuke, lelaki yang telah terkapar itu, hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia tak tuli, dan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas tentang kabar dirinya yang menjadi buronan tentara _Sekutu. _Karena ia yang memimpin rencana penyerangan benteng _Sekutu _dan membunuh sang Jendral, sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Kehidupannya yang melelahkan akan segera berakhir. Ia hanya bisa berharap, jika nanti ia mati, jasadnya tak akan pernah ditemukan. Sehingga tak akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang telah menjadi mayat pada wanitanya. Menyedihkan menurutnya. Biarlah ia menjadi orang yang jahat, karena menggantungkan kepercayaan orang. Membiarkan orang berpresepsi tidak jelas terhadap sosoknya. Dan membiarkan wanitanya tak berhenti berharap bahwa ia masih hidup. Itu lebih baik. Agar wanitanya tak akan berpaling, dan tetap menjadi miliknya. Agar wanitanya tak akan menangis saat pemakamannya nanti.

Ia sungguh berharap pada _Kami-sama, _agar ia terlahirkan kembali di kehidupan mendatang. Bertemu kembali dengan wanitanya dan menjalani hidup bersama di bumi yang telah damai. Setidaknya, dengan kematiannya, wanitanya akan bebas dari kekangannya. Dapat mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan menggapai semua impiannya. Ya, semoga wanitanya bahagia. Selamanya.

"_Aishiteru, Sakura…."_

_**Dor!**_

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, desau peluru kembali terdengar. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Menghujam jasadnya dengan ruah air dari langit. Semakin deras, semakin merendahkan suhu. Seolah ikut berbela sungkawa atas kembalinya sang pahlawan ke sisi Tuhan.

_Ya, langit kini ikut menangis…._

_**THE END**_

_**[1] Mac Arthur itu Jendral Perang Dunia II yang membawa Amerika Serikat kepuncak kemenangan. Jadi, dia yang membawahi seluruh prajurit AS melawan Jepang. [FYI, pas Perang Dunia II, AS khusus melawan Jepang]**_

_***Blok Sekutu : UK, AS, French, Netherland, United Soviet (Uni Soviet alias Rusia kalo sekarang)**_

_***Blok Sentral/Poros : Germany, Italy and Japan. **_

_**[2] Dai Nippon = Jepang, biasanya pemakaiannya untuk menyebut kalau 'Jepang adalah Kakak Tertua' di Asia.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Haiiiiiii ^O^)/**_

_**Saya mencoba pake setting baru, pas perang dunia kedua. Inget kan, kenapa Jepang kalah? Yup, akibat AS berhasil memorak-porandakan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki pada tanggal 6 dan 9 Agustus 1945 dengan bom atom, hohoho. Jepang juga sombong sih, merasa kuat dengan nge-bom angkatan laut AS di Pearl Harbour. Kena balasan deh. Wkwkwk.**_

_**Sebenernya saya pake ini karena saya suka banget sama sejarah, wkwkwkwk.**_

_**Gimana feel-nya? Kerasa hurt-nya? Feelnya ancur ya? Maaf deeeehhhh :(**_

_**Padahal saya pengen buat fanfic angst yang bisa bikin nangis tapi ternyata ga bisa, yaudah =3=**_

_**Saya punya Multichapter baru, SasuSaku. Silakan dibaca yaaak. Judulnya, CONCUBINE. **_

_**Tinggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian yaa. Jangan lupa ngisi kotak reviewnya :p**_

_**Sangkyuu, Mind to REVIEW?**_

_**Salam,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
